DESCRIPTION: Aims: 1) Evaluation of the effects of Echinacea and Hypericum in animal models: non-specific and specific immune responses to herpes simplex-1 virus, inflammation and cell proliferation. 2) Explore the mechanisms of action of the above using cell culture systems 3) Evaluate the bioavailability of constituents of Hypericum (hypericin, pseudohypericin) and Echinacea (alkylamides, echinacoside). Researchers on this project include Diane Birt as the PI and 5 co-PI's (Susan Carpenter, Joan Cunnick, Suzanne Hendrich, Marian Kohut and Patricia Murphy). The bulk of the work will be done by two assistant scientists and one associate scientist. This project includes in vitro, in vivo and human studies. Facilities for this project are located in several buildings on the Iowa State University Campus.